Information
by Lovely Rain Dancer
Summary: **One-shot**   Some say Information makes you rich. I agree. Embodiment of information at your service. Follow the path of my demise.


Small one-shot idea I've had sitting in my files for a while. This is from when I watched One Piece, so sorry if I get some facts wrong, I'm maybe not totally up to date. Anyways, hope you enjoy it ^^

DISCLAIMER: One Piece setting and characters do not belong to me. My OC does though.

* * *

><p>Information. A pirate's greatest treasure.<br>"Hello. I am Information. How can I help you?"  
>"Where can you hide best from marines on this island?"<br>"Too easy sir, can't you find a challenge? Here's the map. Payment?"  
>A treasure is never free. I always made sure of that. Putting a price to things kept it professional. No emotions involved. I do not help, I render a service against a price. That's how it works. Until now.<br>"Hello Miss Information. I heard you had some interesting knowledge?"  
>That's how the down fall started. He called me Miss. First to ever consider me a person, rather than a source.<br>"That all depends on the price you put to it, Mr. Law."  
>"So they were right about you. Nothing escapes your eyes."<br>"Of course not Mr. Law. Despite your changed appearance, I couldn't be fooled. So what is it you desire?"  
>And I fell deeper. First compliment I ever received. People usually found my "talent" scary.<br>"How much would it be to learn more about the expansive medical knowledge you retain?"  
>"Which quantity of knowledge Mr. Law? You'll have to be more precise than that."<br>"Why all of it, Miss Information, of course."  
>"There's going to be a steep price Mr. Law. You do know that? And it'll take a while too. I am known for my thoroughness after all."<br>"That's obvious Miss. That's why we took the liberty of preparing you a room in our sub for that limited time span."  
>Panic hit me at that moment. Never did I leave my table in the pub. It was my haven, the sanctuary that kept me from being involved, in the open. No one saw my real face, no one got close. Leave it? His eyes left me no choice. I was in too deep from the start.<br>"That will be unusual, but most appreciated. We will need some calm after all. Do you have the equipment?"  
>"Of course."<br>"Such to be expected of the Surgeon of Death after all. I am ready to go. Whenever you are?"  
>Camouflage the hesitation by arrogance. It's a technique that never fails. People don't look too closely at confidence. But him, I felt like he was piercing me through.<br>"Let's go."  
>The week passed fast as I realized my job would be finished earlier than planned. Law was truly a fabulous doctor... And I was ill at ease there. People looked at me strangely whenever I came out of the room where he kept his material. That wasn't new. What made me most uncomfortable was him. I was forgetting my capital commandment. Don't get involved. No emotions. It became my motto. Till all changed.<br>"I do believe we're finished Mr. Law. You absorb well."  
>"That's quite the knowledge Miss Information."<br>"Of course. That's my job."  
>Such trite talk was hiding something. But what? I was wary.<br>"Would your job be interested in becoming exclusive to us?"  
>There it was. The trap. I showed my emotions, inadvertently, and he used them. I couldn't break another cardinal rule, could I?<br>"I'm sorry Mr. Law, but that isn't included in my policies."  
>I had said no. I had resisted. Back on the right path.<br>"That's a pity, Miss Information."  
>"I'm sure it is, Mr. Law, but I make sure to keep the competition on equal grounds." I added a small smile to make it more believable. "When the question of pay is solved, I'll take my leave."<br>"Why of course, here's the quantity arranged. Goodbye Miss Information. We hope to see you again."  
>I lied through my teeth. "A pleasure indeed. Good day."<p>

* * *

><p>And that's how ended my first encounter with Trafalgar Law. I'd like to say it was the first and last time I spent time with him, but that would be a lie, and information never lies. Pitifully for me, I embellished my knowledge on anything medical, wishing for him to require my services again. Normal jobs were getting boring to me, and I wasted away slowly, until he came back again. Stupid me. I fell over again.<p>

"Hello again, Miss Information. You don't seem so well."

He was there. He had noticed my appearance. With two simple phrases, he took my world and confidence by storm. I was overcome with pleasure. How ridiculous.

"I'm fine Mr. Law, but thanks. How may I help you today?"

"Any more knowledge on medicine Miss Information?"

I smiled in triumph.

"But of course Mr. Law. I wouldn't live up to my name if I didn't."

I was falling at the speed of light now. Much too fast to even think about stopping.

"Perfect. We'll be waiting on our submarine then."

"No need to wait, I can follow now."

My weakness was so obvious. But I had waited too long for this to stay discreet.

"Even better Miss Information." A small smirk was forming on his lips. Of course, he had caught my slip-up.

The week flew by as I endowed my knowledge on an impatient Law. The man could remember anything that fascinated him; it was quite interesting to see. At the end, while we were discussing payment over a cup of tea, the delicate question came up again:

"So, Miss Information. Have you thought about our offer? Will you become exclusive for us?"

I pondered the question slightly, before responding:

"Yes. I will." I was just that far gone that I'd abandon all my principles for this man.

I saw the satisfaction in his eyes as he led me out. I had fallen hook, line and all, hadn't I? It was too late to go back now.

* * *

><p>This arrangement lasted for a while. I retired from the "market", as I called it affectionately. My table stopped being occupied, and people asked, without obtaining answers. Information was no more. Except for the Heart Pirates. I even changed my appearance from them, going as far as hiding from the public eye to keep myself from betraying my word.<p>

This all was in vain though. I was in the public gardens, researching some more medical knowledge for Law. He was insatiable, and even my vast reserve of information was starting to run out. They had found me. The Straw Hat Pirates.

"Hey, Miss Information!" The Captain called out, Luffy was his name, as far as I could recall. I made a beginner's mistake. I looked up, and saw the crew smile. My cover was busted. I was found.

"We need information." This was Nami, the orange-headed girl leaned over towards me, tapping her stick against the ground.

I looked away and answered them all, knowing I was crushing their hopes. "No, I will not tell you where Crocodile is. If you were sane, you'd give up this enterprise now, before anyone gets hurt."

They recoiled slightly, and I smiled bitterly in response. Of course, they hadn't expected the rumors to be true. That much was obvious. The captain looked at me with dreadful puppy eyes.

"Please! Information-san, give us the info! We need this to save everyone!" I shook my head mutely, starting to move away, finding myself cornered by the swordsman.

"May I pass? I have affairs to attend to."

I gazed at each one, before sighing , rubbing my temples quietly.

"Fine. The one you search for despite all rational logic resides in the casino, Rain Dinners, Albasta. Look out for bananas. They're dangerous." I smiled and waited for them to leave. Nami was the last to depart. I tapped my finger against my chin thoughtfully, before remembering:

"Oh yes. Miss Nami, please do pass my respects on to the Princess?"

She stared at me dumbfounded, and I smiled back innocently, before leaving. I had to get out of town before they inadvertently caused my cover to be blown. Again. Law probably wouldn't appreciate knowing that I had broken our agreement.

I died two days later. An officer of Crocodile's troops righted my wrong, plunging his sword inside my warm chest. The pain was terrible, another fact I learned that day. Dying is long and agonizing, even more so when you do not want to die.

Law found my body a day later, coming to search for me for our scheduled lesson. He merely looked at what remained of me, before smiling at air.

I looked back at him, and standing next to him, whispered. "Thank you, Mr. Law. Thank you for making me a person, and not just a data bank… Thank you for everything."

He stiffened lightly, before nodding, and walking away, his crew burying my body at sea.

I still follow them, you know. Because I am their Information.


End file.
